


Chloe loves being humiliated by Max

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Chloe is Max's pet, Dom!Max, F/F, Humiliation, Sex, sub!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Sex. Very very strange sex. Chloe and Max enjoy swapping roles in the bedroom, meaning Chloer likes to be submissive and Max likes to dominate her girlfriend. But Max could never hurt Chloe and she doesn't like bondage - especially duct tape doesn't make her horny. Fortunately, you do not necessarily need handcuffs, ball gags and whips to dominate someone ...





	Chloe loves being humiliated by Max

Chloe and Max lay in their bed. It was Saturday morning. The sun was just rising, illuminating the room with warm orange and yellow light. A few birds were chirping and Chloe snored peacefully next to Max. The photographer could not imagine a better way to wake up.

Max and Chloe have lived together for a few months now. In the safety and privacy of their small home, they discovered that they enjoyed changing roles from time to time. Usually Max was introverted and Chloe was more of the dominant type - they complemented each other perfectly. But when it came to sex ... well, Max enjoyed to have Chloe as her pet and Chloe got incredibly wet when ever Max dominated and humiliated her.

While Max quietly enjoyed the morning, the bed suddenly wobbled. Chloe stretched and yawned loudly. Max felt cold for a moment but then Chloe's arms came back to her. "Good morning, beautiful!" Max said, snuggling up to Chloe. Before Chloe could answer, Max pressed her lips against Chloe's lips.

The tender morning kiss soon became more passionate. Nothing made Chloe wake up faster than to kiss Max. The taller woman turned around so that she was on top of Max. She caught her arms and pushed them against the mattress. Max clasped Chloe with her legs and bit her girlfriend's lower lip.

The two women fought playfully for dominance for a while until Max finally lay on Chloe and affectionately combed her girlfriend's blue hair with her fingers. "What would my wonderful girlfriend like to do today?", Max asked. "I ...", Chloe looked at her bedside table where the special collar was laying, "I would like to stay home ..." - "That sounds good, we could make ourselves comfortable and we could maybe watch a DVD ... ?", Max asked. "Stop Max!", Chloe said, "If you suggest that we're going to see 'final fantasy the spirits within' _again_ , I'll kill the TV! I'm serious!" - "Okay, what would you like to do?", Max asked. Chloe looked up at Max and said, "I'd like to be your pet."

"Oh okay, I think that's a good idea!", Max said, moving her hand from Chloe's hair to Chloe's other hair, "I think we should eat something first, then we could take a shower and then I could ride you a bit, would you like that?" Chloe nodded eagerly. Max pulled her hand out of Chloe's underpants. "Say it!", Max said. She knew that Chloe liked these things but she had to hear it from her, otherwise she would never humiliate Chloe. "I would like that ... very much!", verbalized Chloe and Max put her hand back in Chloe's pants. The taller woman grabbed the sheets with her hands. Normally she would touch Max. But Max was now her mistress and she was not allowed to do anything that Max had not told her. Max polished Chloe's pearl and watched her closely. Chloe was about to come and asked, "May I come, please?" - "No.", Max answered. Chloe begged a few more times and just before she could not hold it anymore, Max took her hand from her. Chloe groaned desperately.

Max lovingly kissed Chloe's neck and cheeks, patiently waiting for Chloe's breathing to return to normal, then she kissed Chloe's lips. Chloe loved this mixture of cruelty and tenderness. After the kiss, the two women looked lovingly in each other's eyes. After a moment, Max ran her wet hand over Chloe's face until her hand was fairly clean. "Let's get up!", Max said and got out of bed. Max took the collar and Chloe striffed her hair aside so Max could put the collar on her.

When Max was done with it, she gave Chloe a loving kiss and said, "Get on the floor, my love!" Chloe went to all fours and followed Max to the kitchen. In front of the kitchen, Max ordered: "Stay!" Chloe sat down and Max stroked her head, "Good girl!" Crawling on the hard and cold tiles in the kitchen made Chloe uncomfortable in a way she did not enjoy, because of that Chloe-Pet was not allowed to go in the kitchen.

Chloe waited patiently while Max prepared a simple breakfast. Max took a big glass of water, a bowl, a spoon, a milk carton and a dog bowl. In the bowl and in the dog bowl she gave a portion of breakfast cereal, then she put everything on a tray and went to the dining table in the living room. "Come!", Max said as she passed Chloe and Chloe followed.

Max put Chloe's dog bowl under the table and poured milk on the breakfast cereal. "Enjoy your meal!", Max said and sat down in her chair. After a while, Max rubbed her foot against Chloe's pleasure center. "Do you like that?" Max asked. "Yes!" Chloe replied. Her breath was already heavy. "Let's play a game. You are allowed to come. You do not even need to ask for permission. But you can not use your hands and you only have time until I have eaten, so hurry up.", Max said and stopped moving her foot. Chloe had to take care of her orgasm herself.

Max paid close attention to Chloe and kept telling her how much time she had left. "Another half a bowl ... a quarter bowl ... almost empty ... another spoon" Max had already finished her bowl but Chloe did not need to know that. She did not want to deny Chloe another orgasm but she wanted Chloe to be afraid that she would not make it. Chloe loved this and had an orgasm from the little contact she had with Max.

After they had finished their breakfast, Max gave her pet a drink from her glass. An advantage to be Chloe's mistress was that Max could order her girlfriend to drink water. Normally Chloe preferred energy drinks or other less healthy things, but as long as Chloe wore her collar, she had to eat healthily. #keepChloeAlive

"You got cum and Milk on your face.", Max said, "I think we should take a shower." At the entrance to the bathroom, Max ordered Chloe to stand. Max striped the clothes of Chloe and said, "Stand in the shower, hands on the wall!" Chloe loved this order and deliberately stood wrongly in the shower. "Spread your legs and arch your back!" Max ordered. Chloe obeyed. "Good girl!", Max said, taking off her own clothes. Chloe had to stand and wait. Max enjoyed the sight. Chloe was so excited that her labia were separated. After Max had undressed, she went to Chloe in the shower. She stood behind Chloe so that she touched Chloe's butt with her abdomen and grabbed Chloe's wonderful breasts with her hands.

While Max was playing with Chloe's breasts she was thinking about getting the strap-on from the bedroom but if Max wanted to fuck Chloe in this position, she would have to stand on her tiptoes. The last time Max got a cramp in her leg, because of that she dismissed the idea. In retrospect, it was a funny situation. Max fucked Chloe from behind with the Bad Dragon strap-on, pulled on her hair and called her things she would usually never say to the love of her life and suddenly she had to sit down on the floor because her calf hurt terribly. Chloe was about to have an orgasm, but when she heard that Max was hurting, she forgot her desire abruptly. One moment Chloe was a little submissive slut and the next moment she picked Max up from the cold floor and carried her like a hero to the bedroom to lay her girlfriend gently on the bed.

Max suddenly realized that she was lost in thought and that she had been touching Chloe already for a while. It did not seem to bother Chloe, on the contrary, Chloe moaned gently while Max massaged her breasts. Max leaned a little further forward and said, "We both drank pretty much. Do you have to pee?" As she spoke, one of her hands wandered between Chloe's legs, making circular motions. "Yes.", Chloe answered.

Max grabbed one of Chloe's nipples and said, "Turn around!" With her hand on her hard nipple, she positioned Chloe. The woman with the dog collar around her neck, was now leaning with her back against the wall. Her knees were slightly at an angle so that Chloe was a little smaller than Max. The blue-haired woman felt the muscles in her thighs, this was a stressful position and that Max touched her again between her legs did not make it easier but significantly more exciting.

Chloe approached another orgasm. "Do you want to come?", Max asked. Chloe nodded eagerly and begged, "Yes please ..." While Chloe was begging, Max pressed her lips to Chloe's and the two of them kissed. Since Chloe was about to come, her kiss was sloppy, Max loved that. When there lips parted again, especially Chloe needed air. "Please ... may ... I ... come ...", Chloe said while breathing heavily. "You may come ..." Max said, but at the same time she took her hands from her girlfriend, "... but not in this way."

Max pointed to one of her feet and said, "Kiss my foot!" Chloe hurried to all fours and did as she was commanded. Now that her muscles could relax again, this position was downright comfortable. "You may come ...", Max said raising her foot so Chloe could suck her toe, "... but I want you to pee when you come, do not disappoint me!" Chloe moaned affirmatively, spread her knees a little further and touched herself. Her butt was high in the air and her face was almost on the floor at Max's foot. Max put her other foot on Chloe's butt and waited. When Chloe was about to come she she said, "You are the best toilet." and peed on the back of her girlfriend. Only a moment later Chloe had an intense orgasm. Chloe's body shook and Chloe's piss shot out of her. "Good girl!", Max said.

While Chloe went through the last waves of her orgasm, Max took the shower head and set the water to a pleasantly warm temperature. She kneeled down to Chloe on the floor and the two lovers hugged each other. Max washed Chloe's back with the clear water and gently stroked it. "That was a good one, wasn't it?", Max asked and the still hard breathing Chloe said with a smile: "Yes!"

Max went over to wash Chloe. Max took her time and Chloe enjoyed the gentle touch of her girlfriend. She loved it when Max washed her hair. It was not unusual for them to have a shower together. But now it was not so much about getting clean, but showing their mutual love through tender deeds. It was a nice break before Max would continue to humiliate Chloe.

After Max had washed the love of her life from top to bottom, she started to wash herself. When she crouched down and washed herself between her legs, they were at eye level. "Do you want to continue?", Max asked and Chloe said: "Yes, please!"

She washed herself a little more, then Max kissed Chloe before she got up and turned around. Max Butt was right in front of Chloe's face. "Lick my ass!", Max said, bending over slightly. Chloe was encouraged to do well. She even stuck her tongue in Max's freshly washed asshole. "You like my ass?", Max asked. "Yeah!", Chloe replied with her mouth open and her tongue between Max's buttocks.

Max turned around and said, "And what do you think about my pussy?" - "Your pussy is beautiful just like your whole body and personality!", Said Chloe, who was only an inch away from Max's love center. To be called beautiful by the person you love, never gets old. Max tried to hide her blushing to maintain her dominant facade. She did not succeed. "I love you!", She said emotionally. Chloe looked up at Max with her beautiful eyes and said, "I love you too!" Max tried to speak in a dominant way again and said, "A shave would not hurt."

Chloe was very focused as she knelt in front of Max and shaved Max's pussy. After everything was beautiful and smooth, Max washed off the rest of the shaving cream and said, "Get up, I want to ride you!" Max took Chloe by the hand and led her out of the shower. The smaller woman dried herself and her girlfriend.

A short time later, Chloe was on all fours and Max sat on Chloe's back. Max had never been one of those girls who absolutely wanted to have a horse or a unicorn but having Chloe as a mount was awesome!

"Take me to the living room cabinet!", Max ordered and Chloe obeyed. Max supported herself with her toes so that Chloe did not have to carry her whole weight. Once there, Max took a short rope from one of the drawer. She leaned forward and held the rope to Chloe's face. "Do you want the rope?", She asked, and Chloe said, "Yes!" - "Then open your mouth!", Max replied with as much dominance as she could.

After Chloe had the rope in her mouth, Max said, "Let's ride!" With one hand, Max held the rope and with her other hand she gently rubbed between Chloe's legs. Max rode around the living room table on her chloe, rubbing her girlfriend more and more. Max had a lot of fun riding, but for Chloe everything became more and more difficult. Max was anything but heavy but since she approached another orgasm, she had to focus on each step.

Max realized that and said, "Stop!" She tugged harder on the rope and rubbed a little harder with her other hand, saying:

"It's difficult.", Chloe answered. "Do you want to come?", Max asked as she fingered her girlfriend. Chloe nodded as far as possible with the rope in her mouth and said, "Yes, please, let me come!" Max took her hand from Chloe and said, "Then go!" Chloe needed a moment to get used to the missing of the hand between her legs, then she slowly moved forward and Max rewarded her by making circular movements on Chloe's pearl again.

Chloe managed to circle the table once more. Max had two fingers in her at the time. Chloe's arms were about to give in but Max held her up by pulling on the rope. "Please ... may ... I ...", Chloe began to ask but Max interrupted her and said: "Do it! Come hard for me!" Chloe obeyed.

After the orgasm, both women lay on the floor. Chloe lay on her stomach and Max was next to her girlfriend and stroked her. After a while, Chloe turned to the side and the two lovers kissed.

They stayed there for a short while but the floor quickly became uncomfortable. They decided to go to bed again. They talked about the sex they had when Chloe asked, "What about you?" Chloe wandered a little deeper with her hand, "Do you want me to touch you?" - "Yes!", Max answered. Some people may think that it is strange that Chloe enjoys being humiliated. Perhaps Max's sexual desire seems even more strange ...

  
Chloe: * touches Max * Do you like this?  
Max: * moans affirmatively * Talk to me!  
  
Chloe: * touches Max * What do you want me to say?  
Max: * moans desperately * Please don’t tease. You know what I want to hear!  
  
Chloe: * touches Max * I am alive!  
Max: * moans happily * That’s hot, please, don’t stop!  
  
Chloe: * touches Max * I am healthy!  
Max: * moans lustfully * Oh yeah, go on, please!  
  
Chloe: * touches Max * I regained a healthy self-esteem!  
Max: * moans intensely * Oh yes, please more!  
  
Chloe: * touches Max * I am alive and happy with you!  
Max: * comes * I love you, CHLOOO-Eeeee!  
Chloe: * holds max in her arms * I love you too!


End file.
